


Promise

by SouthSideStory



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthSideStory/pseuds/SouthSideStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Sunday morning in the Uchiha household, and the children are still asleep. Sasuke lies with his wife and enjoys a moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Sasuke wakes slowly and lazily, the same way he fell asleep. Sunlight spills through the gaps in the blinds, casting gilded lines across the hardwood floor. It is still, quiet, peaceful--which means that the children aren’t yet awake. Sakura breathes softly and evenly, a warm presence curled up against his side. He brushes short, cherry blossom hair away from her cheek and tucks it behind her ear. He often does this in the early hours of the morning: just enjoys the beauty of his sleeping wife before the responsibilities of the day take them away from each other. 

Green eyes open, and she blinks at him owlishly. Covers a yawn with her hand and mumbles, “Morning, Sasuke-kun.”

Sakura stretches, and her shirt rides up, revealing the soft plane of her stomach. Sasuke reaches out and cups her belly with his hand. Possessive and full of pride. She’s only three months along, so she isn’t showing yet, but that will change soon enough.

“How does your day look?” he asks. 

“Good. Short shift at the hospital,” she says. “Just eleven to five.” 

Until his next mission at the end of the week, it’s Sasuke’s turn to stay home and watch the children. “What do you want for dinner?” 

“Surprise me,” Sakura says. She scoots closer, buries her head against his chest and wraps her arm around his waist. She’s small and sweet-smelling and impossibly his. 

He hears the creaking of hinges, the pitter-patter of bare little feet. Kiyoko peeks around the door. Dark eyes wide, pink hair sleep-rumpled. She’s clutching her stuffed elephant, Mr. Nose, by the trunk. 

“Come here,” Sakura says, voice gentle, and Kiyoko climbs onto the bed. She wedges herself between them and clutches at Sasuke’s shirt. “I had a dream,” she whispers. “A bad one.”

“What was it?” he asks. 

Kiyoko closes her eyes, like she can still see the nightmare and doesn’t want to. “A monster. He took me away.” 

“Well, there’s not a monster alive that could take you away from me and your father,” Sakura says. “I’d smash him to pieces if he even tried.” This, Sasuke thinks, is probably truer than Kiyoko can understand. 

He rubs soothing circles on his daughter’s back--not unlike the way his mother used to do to him when he was sick. Slowly, Sasuke feels her small body relax, and her breathing evens out as she falls back to sleep.

Sakura smiles and says, “You look so happy like this.”

Sasuke remembers a promise she made him half a lifetime ago, that if he would only stay in Konoha, stay with her, every day would be a joy. He hadn’t believed her then, of course. But now he knows he should have.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reference to Silvershine's "The Girl from Whirlpool" if you look closely.


End file.
